


Notebook

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.</p><p>#13: Notebook. Kakashi flips through a notebook, and Naruto flails a lot. "Shuddup." Naruto writes fanfic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notebook

"Hmm, what's this?"

Kakashi picked up the black notebook and randomly flipped it open, curious.

Naruto practically _bowled_ him over in his haste to get it back.

"Nononono don't read that it's private! It's just some random notebook of mine and it's really messy and eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh I _said_ don't read it!"

There was much red-faced flailing.

...

"Huh. I had no idea you liked writing stories."

An indignant huff. "Shuddup."

"They're actually pretty good – "

"Shuddup."

" – if missing some... action."

"Shuddup. You just want to see smut happen. And shuddup."

 _Oh dear_ , he groaned mentally. _He's sulking._

**Author's Note:**

> Next:
> 
> #14: 106. Naruto and Kakashi know something Shikamaru doesn't, and are both faintly amused despite their grief.


End file.
